Christmas in July
by Platinumpanic
Summary: Natsu couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since she tumbled naked with him in that church bell, she had occupied all his thoughts. But then she bought it... A single brass bell that reminded him of the inccident with every jingle. Will Natsu be driven insane or give into passion? (One-Shot)


**Author's Note: First one-shot! Hope you like it :) This is dedicated to** **Sarara1.8, because they were the first to suggest a one-shot! Thank you :) A multi-chaptered story coming soon. Song is Gimme, Gimme by ABBA**

"Why'd she have to buy the damn thing?" He found himself grumbling aloud. Didn't she know how completely _crazy_ she was driving him?

Ever since her naked body had briefly brushed his own, over and over— rolling around his, in that blasted bell, his thoughts had been less than pure. Moving around that blasted bell together, awakened these new thoughts about his partner. The only regrets he had, even after mistakenly grabbing her breasts, was that he was clothed through the ordeal. Thinking to grab her breasts afterwards was just icing on the cake, fuel to his fire.

Then she had bought it. A single bell on a metal chain, which hung tantalizingly between her breasts. Every ring was a jingled knock against his sanity, conditioning him to remember every second of their tumble in the church bell.

"Hey Natsu, wanna do a mission?" The blond in question, asked innocently; her cleavage on full display as she leaned over the table where I brooded. Her hand gently touched my forearm, trying to get my attention.

Did she have any idea what she was doing to me? Her credulous stare told me no, my body telling me yes.

The single brass bell hung softly between us, clinking softly with her breathing─ completely enrapturing all my attention. Probably staring for longer than allowed, I gulped audibly, flicking my eyes up to her chocolate ones.

"Yeah Luce, let's pick out a good one! One with lots of fighting!"

Bursting from my seat, desperate to save my mental state, I clambered over to the mission board, quickly spying one that required a fire mage. Not bothering to read any further, I ripped it from its tack and gave it to Mirajane to process.

Smirking to herself the white haired mage chuckled, filling the mission.

* * *

Hiking up the mountain was a task in itself, even for me, made worse by the heavily panting blond beside me. Her heavy breathing, and exertion making sweat run down that lovely neck─ tracing the dips and valleys of her skin. Tortuously slow moving drops, to finally disappear between her low cut shirt─ swearing it lingered by the small bell that hung around her neck. Every step of our hike was torturous, I can't keep my eyes off of her. _Are we there yet?_

The incline of the hill paired with her panting breaths, swayed her breasts up and down….and up and down….and up and...down..., "Ding, ding, ding" the devil tinkled softly, swinging with her movement. I should have know we'd get all hot and sweaty, I had anticipated this mission to be a distraction and not a ride on a continuous pendulum mocking my sanity!

I _had_ to kept stealing glances at the rapturous object, unable to tear my eyes away─ peeking at it through my peripheral vision, until I felt someone's eyes on mine. Flicking my eyes away from her chest, looking up at Lucy, her eyes caught mine. She had caught me red-handed. Face burning red, I shamefully hung my head, away from her gaze. _Shit, does she hate me now?_

Finally reaching the top of the 'hill', we came across a wide expanse of land. Forest surrounding the tiny clearing on every side. Lush greens gave way to reveal a small hut, where a small figure was crouching in the corner of the small house.

Noticing our arrival the tiny old woman lifted her head away from her vast garden to attend to us. "Hello, are you Fairy Tail mages?"

Filled with pride at the mention of our guild, I sent the lady a wide grin. "Sure am ma'm!"

"Great! I have just the job for the two of you…."

 **XoX**

Set out to find a cat, Lucy and I walked along a trail into the neighboring forest behind the house. The trail was winding and course, making sharp turns at random. Up ahead there was a giant block of ice jutting out the ground, encasing a giant ball-tailed cat.

"This the old lady's freaky pet?" I inquired incredulously .

"Must be." Lucy said wistfully.

So that's why she needed a fire mage? How'd this cat even get like this?

Swaggering up to the giant ice slab, I placed my hands palms up on it─ beginning to melt the monstrosity.

The atmosphere began to warm incredibly causing perspiration to accumulate on my forehead. Normally not bothered by the heat, the rapid loss of a large portion of my magic making me sweat. Lucy had joined me by now, keeping watch on the cat, making sure It wouldn't burst free and attack.

Ice halfway gone and the cat's upper torso exposed, he began to meow excitedly at the prospect of being freed. Loudly demanding that I hurry up the job.

 _Was Lucy standing closer than before?_ Her brow was moistened by the increasing temperature, sweat moving down her face down to her collarbones, the salty water cascading over them in a tantalizing fashion. _'oi not again!_ Her normally chocolate eyes looked amber in the setting sun, her gaze meeting my own every so often. Occasionally I would catch her looking at my torso or arms, _Wait, is she looking at me or the block of ice?_

Our bodies thoroughly heated and sweaty, clothes sticking to our bodies when our job was done. The cat bounding off to its owner. "Thank you for returning my cat." The old lady thanked when we had made it back to her small house, her cat hopping around enthusiastically.

"No problem old lady." I said

"Natsu's that's rude." Lucy hissed under her breath.

Paying no mind to the woman's curt and offended tone, even though she looked incredibly old ( _whatever),_ money in hand and a job finished, we took our leave.

I had to convince Lucy to take a shortcut through the woods, who was not normally so compliant to my 'ideas.' There was no way I was dealing with bouncing boobs on the way down, that bell would drive me crazy… especially downhill.

"Come 'on Luce, it's a shortcut," grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the dense forest.

Our walk was silent, just enjoying the company of each other. Gently sloping ground would make for disaster though, as a rock jutted out of nowhere causing an unsuspecting Lucy to be launched into the air. Reacting quickly I sprung forward in an attempt to rescue Lucy from her fall. Twisting in the air, wrapping my hands around her torso, and crash landing onto the, thankfully, soft underbrush.

Her lying on top of me, was a _very, very, **VERY** bad idea. _ Her hesitantly moving body to a sitting position and straddling my abdomen would be a proven disaster. Shifting her weight, our eyes locked on each other's, the tension tangible. She shifted again, rocking side to side. _Was she doing so on purpose? My attraction to her won't be hidden for much longer as she was making things very…. hard._

"Uh Luce?"

"For Mavis sakes Natsu!" she yelled, "I can't take this anymore!"

Circling her hips she rubbed against me, the friction intoxicating. Back and forth, back and forth─ the bell ringing loudly. Caught in pleasure, I groaned. "Lucy? What are you doing."

Grabbing her hips to still them, trying to clear my head. _What is going on? Is this a dream? ...A really, really good dream._

"Do you not want me?" She asked self consciously, looking at the ground.

"God, Lucy no." Lifting my body into a sitting position, I grabbed her chin so our eyes met, "I just need a moment to think about what's going on, and I can't do that when you're doing _that_."

"Oh." She whispered.

"Why now?"

"I've been waiting for you to jump me for ages. Mira finally gave me a push in the right direction... Told me to remind you of something sexy."

"Oh..." I said drawling off. "Wait you bought the bell just to taunt me?"

"Of course dumbo. Nothing else got your attention."

Laughing, my eyes landed on the offending object, watching it sway with her breathing. _Well I guess I should give her what she wants, right?_

Placing a calloused hand on her cleavage, tracing the area around it. Drawing my mouth to the top of a breast and gently lifting my tongue over the skin, moving lower till I met a nipple poking through the fabric. Her response was instantaneous, whimpering and threading long fingers through my pink hair. My hands dancing along her exposed abdomen up to where her bra strap should have been.

"No bra Luce?" I smirked at her.

My hands, losing their original target immediately ripped her shirt away from her body and threw it somewhere not giving a damn where it landed. All that mattered was right her right now and Luce. My fingers made their new home the skin above her really, _really_ short shirt. Sifting my fingers through the skirt and the lace, to her center, spending time teasing her clit before pushing a long middle finger into her pulsating heat. Eliciting even more noises from Lucy.

"Thought… it... would get in the... way." She panted, made worse by my finger moving inside of her.

Hips arching, the friction bumping against my shaft. My moans mingling with hers, in the empty forest. Feeling her center clinch around my fingers, her orgasm approaching fast, I sucked heavily on her breast. Trembling over the edge, her body arching while I held her in my arms. Retracting my fingers, putting them in my mouth, as they were completely saturated with her cum and needed to be cleaned _asap_.

Cautiously I rose to my feet, with her wrapped in my arms and began to look for her clothes. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly afraid, "I thought we were done."

"Hell no, take off your clothes." She commanded.

Losing my vest, quickly followed by pants, left me in only boxers. Body shuddering at the sudden chill, I freed her of her shirt, leaving her bare to the chill of the forest. Making quick work of her undergarments, all that was left was the bell.

She turned, "Natsu can you undo the necklace for me." At her request, I moved my hands sensually up her back, resting my mouth by the clasp of the bell.

In an undertone I whispered, "I think you should leave it on…" as I kissed up the back of her neck. Shivering, she nodded leaning behind to meet my lips. Molding together in soft and chapped, tongues sliding by the other. Grabbing her breasts and massaging the nipples, I led her down to the forest floor.

Her back on the ground, I opened her toned creamy colored legs. She looked away timidly, embarrassed at the sudden exposure.

"You're stunning." I said. "Ready?" Receiving a nod, I smoothly pushed into her tight heat. Both hissing in pleasure.

Met with no sign of displeasure at the intrusion, I began moving my hips, snapping up into her center, and rotating my hips slowly.

"Harder." With a catch of breath, I started hammering into her─ both of us delirious with carnal lust.

Walls fluttering, I pulled out languidly to prolong her orgasm. Shifting her body so her ass was to me, entering her again from behind. Heightened pleasure, bodies snapping, the ring of the bell against her boobs─ it was all too much. Orgasms both approaching rapidly, I grabbed her boob again, bringing our bodies closer than ever.

"Natsu. I'm close…."

"Me too…"

Her sheath clamping down, brought me to completion, spurring her own. We lay on the forest ground, our bodies spent, cuddling closely.

"Hey Luce…"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Can I keep that bell?"


End file.
